Magnetic seals typically use magnetic attraction between a static magnet and a rotating metallic mating ring. A carbon ring is usually inserted between the magnet and the metallic mating ring. The carbon ring rotates with the metallic mating ring. The magnetic attraction forms a dynamic seal at the interface between the rotating carbon ring and the static magnet to prevent the passage of fluid through the dynamic seal. Although multiple magnets and corresponding metallic mating rings can be used, this can require additional space while increasing cost and weight. Room for improvement exists.